1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to a water dispensing device; in particular, to a water dispensing device for providing instantaneous heating and a heating module thereof.
2. Description of Related Art
With the rise of living standards in people's lives, the quality of drinking water is emphasized. Heating water by gas or electric stoves to obtain hot water is substituted by storing readily available hot water in water dispensers or hot water bottles.
However, water dispensers or hot water bottles require heating units to heat the water to a boil and continually heat the water to maintain it at a predetermined temperature (e.g. eighty degrees Celsius or a hundred degrees Celsius).
Even though these types of water dispensers or hot water bottles provide readily available hot water, the need to maintain the hot water in the hot water compartment at a predetermined temperature results in unnecessary waste, not meeting the energy saving policy advocated by the government in recent years.
Additionally, the consumption rate of hot water varies by season or time. For example, the consumption rate of hot water during the winter is larger than the consumption rate of hot water during the summer. Therefore, if the hot water is indiscriminately kept at maximum capacity in the hot water compartment regardless of practical needs, more electrical power is required to maintain the water in the hot water compartment at a predetermined temperature, which is an ineffective method of use.